


Unauthorised Merchandise

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Matt gets some interesting t-shirts.





	Unauthorised Merchandise

**Author's Note:**

> Luddlestons drew [some wicked art](http://luddlestons.tumblr.com/post/171759081414/where-did-you-even-get-that-based-on-this-fic) of this =)

“Yeah, that has to go,” Shiro said, pushing Matt back out of the common area and away towards his room before anyone saw.

Matt laughed. “Spoilsport!”

Shiro grit his teeth, hating how his face was flushing with heat. A t-shirt saying ‘the Black Paladin rides the Black Lion, but I ride the Black Paladin’ was inappropriate on so many levels.

Even if it was true.

“Where did you even get that?” he asked, quickly steering Matt into his room and tugging at the hem of the shirt in question.

Matt let him pull it off, surprisingly docile. Underneath, he was wearing another shirt saying, ‘the Black Paladin can ride me anytime’.

“ _Matt_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
